


醉酒记

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	醉酒记

\--

“一起去喝酒吧。”邓布利多说。

 

 

\--

纽特可从没想过，邓布利多那么会喝。桌子上摆满了空空的啤酒瓶，酒吧老板脸色阴沉，好像邓布利多欠他一屁股债。

邓布利多：“赊账。”

阿不福思：“……”

纽特：“我来付吧。”

邓布利多：“赊嘛。”

酒店老板的脸色看起来真的很可怕。

 

 

\--

没等纽特犹豫，邓布利多就拉起了他的手。他们两个从吧台起来，店里正播放凯西布里耳的《总有一天》，爵士很好，邓布利多带他转起了圈，虽然没有七倒八歪的，晃荡的舞步还是表明这人喝醉了。

喝醉了的邓布利多，显然心情不错。春意绵绵的眉梢看谁都深情，现下，这双蓝眼睛正深情凝视着纽特，把纽特看得怪不自在的。

邓布利多：“真可爱……”

纽特：“您在嘀咕些什么啊……”

邓布利多领着纽特起舞，好像主人领着一只毛绒绒而笨拙跟着他的小熊。

啪叽。

小熊踩到了主人的靴子。

“对、对不起！”

邓布利多拉着道歉的学生又转一圈，从背后把人抱住。他下巴枕在纽特肩上，吐气如兰，轻言细语。

“这样，就不会踩到了。”

“也是……”

虽然没什么不对，纽特脸上还是滚烫滚烫的。

 

 

\--

最后，一杯樱桃白兰地把邓布利多放倒了。

“梆”的一声，趴在吧台上呼呼大睡。

“我这就把他送回家！”眼看酒吧老板要杀人了，纽特急忙说道。

扛着被酒精泡得轻飘飘、笑眯眯的导师出酒吧，却在酒吧门口遇到了算命的哦不，是遇到了一个预言家。

“我能看清你的未来！”

“哦，”邓布利多说，“是什么呀？”

“不是你，”预言家指向纽特，“是他！”

预言家：“恭喜恭喜！将来你呀，会生很多、很多小孩！子孙满堂，洪福齐天呐！”

纽特：“……”

邓布利多笑得前俯后仰。他摇摇晃晃地从纽特身上起来，从怀里掏出一枚金加隆，啪的一声，交到预言家手上。

挥霍无度的醉鬼……纽特默默想。

“承你吉言，”然后他听到邓布利多问预言家，“是生的我的孩子吗？”

 

 

\--

好不容易把邓布利多送回公寓，换了满是酒气的衣服，哄着洗了脸，擦了身，纽特却不得不被拉着袖子，守在床边。

“您太胡来了。”

邓布利多缓慢地眨了眨眼，显然没把纽特的话放在心上。他多愁善感地叹了口气，把纽特的手热乎乎地握在手里。

“玫瑰是红的，紫罗兰是蓝的，”邓布利多说，“糖果是甜的。”

他把纽特的手放在唇边，认真地看着纽特。

纽特知道对方心有郁结，借酒消愁，指不定更是借着酒劲要说一些真心话，所以正襟危坐，等待邓布利多开口。

“你答应以后给我生很多、很多小孩的，纽特。”

他什么时候答应的这事啊？

纽特只好回握着邓布利多的手，认真回答道：“男人和男人是没法生孩子的，先生。”

 

 

\--

纽特守在邓布利多床边，数着导师要秃不秃的头发。

“这脸观赏性是不错，谁能想到发际线却……”

邓布利多睡得正香，打起了一串串呼噜。

“没想到啊，像个普通老男人一样打鼾。”纽特暗自嘀咕，无事可做，于是按捺着性子，默诵早上看过的生物笔记，背着背着，目光往邓布利多脸上瞄。

“观赏性真、真的不错哎……”

纽特做贼心虚，没多久败倒美色之下，轻轻伸手，捏了捏导师的脸蛋。

好玩。

于是他又捏了一下。

下一秒，邓布利多迷迷糊糊睁开眼，和他对视着。

纽特装作什么事都没发生，收回了手。邓布利多嘟囔着，拍拍床铺。

“过来。”

身体先行于意识，纽特爬上了床。邓布利多稀松寻常地把他搂进怀里，半句话没说，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，又睡着了。

 

 

\--

“出息！”

纽特暗骂自己，在邓布利多怀里动也不敢动。肉体的触碰却拥有记忆，如此不合时宜地，旖旎的记忆渐渐浮现，在脑海盘桓，久久不去，他记得邓布利多有力的抚摩，不容置疑的求欢，亲吻他时胡茬蹭在肌肤又麻又痒的触觉，深深在他体内时火热缠绵的感觉，他记得那些感觉，在对方身下被抛进无尽的快乐，神魂都颤抖着接纳随之而来的一切，根本无力、也不想抵抗。

（“你还想我对你做些什么，纽特？”）

（“唔……”）

纽特默默地把脸埋下去，脸上都是弥漫开来的热度。

“以后再不陪这人喝酒了。”

他想，然后又想，没人陪着也不知道对方能把自己喝成什么样。

邓布利多这种人，本不该有失态的时候。

 

 

\--

纽特也记得自己提及血誓，邓布利多先是讶异，而后要哭不哭的神情，满怀柔情，却也意识到往事不可追，因此看起来难过极了。

一些人总会在另一些人的心里占据不可替代的位置。

必要的时候，人是不能抱有幻想的。幻想滋生妄念、徒增烦恼，摧毁人的信心，把他带至荒芜的无人之境。幻想是虚幻的希望，徒劳的渴求，纽特一遍又一遍地告诉自己。那天与众人饮过下午茶，心不在焉地同忒休斯回家，忒休斯也许说了什么，他没听见。

“你对邓布利多和格林德沃之间是怎么想的？”

“什么？”

“血誓，你觉得邓布利多有办法摧毁它吗？”

纽特考虑了几秒。

“我觉得他不能。”他最终说，“因为他并不想。”

忒休斯惊讶地看着他。没人比他的哥哥更了解他，光凭一句话，忒休斯就能全部明白。

“你知道你听上去不对劲吗，弟弟？”

“就好像，嫉妒着谁一样。”

 

 

\--

他的幻想就是，在那个人心中，自己是与众不同的。

 

 

\--

纽特睡着了。

他梦到以前，在霍格沃兹，他曾救下一只失怙的小鸟，邓布利多和他共同抚养了它。

鸟儿那么脆弱、美好。他所能做的是尽力把它捧在手心，不让它摔落下去。

“如果总是那么担惊受怕的，还不如不要抚养它。”

小鸟是要在天空自由翱翔的，邓布利多告诉纽特，哪怕一路扑跌喑哑，受过太多不该受的苦。

（先生对我，也好像是对待那只小鸟一样……）

年少的纽特想着，感觉却很安详。睡梦中，有只手落在他的脑袋上，柔情似水地抚着他。他沉浸在这样的温柔里，好像可以一直不醒来。他慢慢，慢慢地睁开眼睛，原来是邓布利多抚着他的脑袋，五指梳理着乱糟糟的头发，他感觉那抚摸紧接着落在自己的脸颊，于是用脸颊偎在那温热掌心，好像撒娇的孩子祈求更多爱怜。

邓布利多：“梦里有什么好吃的东西吗？”

纽特：“？？”

邓布利多：“瞧你睡得不知今夕何夕，还流口水，我都不忍心叫醒。”

纽特：“……”

他想起身，可邓布利多不让。他只好在床上窝成一团，在这个宿醉的清晨，实行装死。

 

 

\--

邓布利多的手落在纽特手上，纽特甩开他，手又落下来了，又被甩开。

“敢问我哪里得罪了你？”

“没有。”

“那是你哪里对不起了我？”

“……也没。”

“哦。那是对我厌倦了？”

“……”

“那就是厌倦了我这个年近半百的老人了。”

“……”

“可怜呐！”邓布利多说，“一把年纪被始乱终弃，以后怎么过啊！”

纽特埋在枕头里嘟囔了句。

“你说什么？”

“……不要太过分了。”

“我听不懂。”

纽特蓦地转过头，脱口而出，“我说，你不就仗着我喜欢你……！”

邓布利多压在他身上，吻他，许久，大发慈悲地放开了他，语气带着笑意，“敬称也不用了？”

纽特觉得丢脸，干脆不答。

阳光把邓布利多的头发照得红棕透亮，他笑盈盈的脸庞简直就是罪恶。纽特扯了扯对方漂亮的头发，“喂，以后不要那么喝酒了。”

“这就管起我来了？”

“那……让你弟管管你？”

“唉，”邓布利多说，“我也是个人呐。”

纽特安静地看着他，支起上身，伸出一只脚丫推他。“答应不答应？”

“我答应，你怎么回报我？”

纽特一只脚被他捉在怀里，踹也不是，不踹也不是，只觉得脸上又是滚烫滚烫的，还没回过神，邓布利多凑了过来。

“好孩子。”他喃喃着，顺着大腿内侧往上，不久，就把纽特抚弄得低喘起来，打开的双腿拢在了年长男人身后，赤裸的脚趾蜷曲，床被滑落，摇曳的光影流淌在交缠的肢体之间。

那些闪耀如玉石的阳光，好像盛在邓布利多肩头，美得不可思议。纽特朦朦胧胧地想，就是这样的人，也会紧紧闭上眼睛，睫毛因为情欲动人地颤抖，他想，这是因为我，是我让他变成了这样。

“我梦见你放飞了那只小鸟，让它孤零零地、不知所措地流浪，却说是为了它好……”

“难道它愿意一辈子待在笼子里？”

“这种时候，不应该对我说些好听的话吗？”

邓布利多专注地凝视着他，声音低沉而又庄重。“你不是小鸟，纽特。”

“你是对我而言很重要的人。”

 

 

\--

纽特安之若素地捧着热可可，酒吧老板阴沉着脸，把热牛奶端到邓布利多面前。

“酒算是不喝了，可又打起了牌……”纽特默默想。阿不福思输得颜面尽失，可也负隅顽抗，拼死挣扎。纽特发着牌，桌子上除了瓶瓶罐罐，还有一堆银西可和铜纳特，邓布利多悠闲地理牌，把牌面拿在手里端详。

“认输吧。”

“……”

“死要面子也赢不了我啊，弟弟。”

“……”

阿不福思冷哼一声，迅速出牌。下一秒，他懊丧地低吼起来。“这……！简直就是作弊！”

“是我输了。”纽特打圆场道，“看，还剩那么多牌。”

“嗯。”邓布利多说，“那我们不赌钱了。输了脱一件衣服，怎么样？”

 

 

\--

纽特输得只剩白背心的时候，邓布利多好歹笑眯眯地住了手。

“流氓。”阿不福思轻声嘟囔，也只是不满地嘟囔而已。

“是浪漫。”

“就是耍流氓。”

“说真的。”邓布利多说，“人如果不浪漫，还好意思算人吗？”

“公然调戏！骚扰学生！”

“我是发自真心觉得纽特可爱。”

纽特外套穿到一半，有了不祥的预感。

“而且，他已经答应要给我生好多、好多小孩了。”

……

酒吧老板的脸色真的好可怕。邓布利多显然心情不错，他刚想说下去，纽特一个箭步捂住了他的嘴。

轻轻，轻轻的吻落入纽特指缝。

“您少说点吧！”于是纽特只能慌里慌张，色厉内荏地呵斥道。

 

 

\--

“月亮代表我的心。”邓布利多指指泰晤士河河畔的星空，回头拉着纽特的手，为双关颇为得意似的。

这次他们没有喝酒，纽特却觉得自己喝醉了。

“我能成为先生的最爱吗？”

“什么傻话。”

“我是认真的。”

等到回答之前，纽特捂住了自己的耳朵。

 

 

\--

轻轻，轻轻地，他拿开纽特的手。

“看，”他在纽特耳畔低语。

“月亮从天上落下来了。”

星河浩瀚无边，月光一池银辉。

 

『水中月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。』


End file.
